xr_rolandfandomcom-20200214-history
BK-5 OR
Keyboard :61 keys (with velocity) ;Display :160 x 160 dots Graphic LCD (with backlit) Sound Generator ;Max. Polyphony :128 voices (GM2/GS/XGlite compatible) ;Sounds :Over 1,100 tones Over 50 Drum Sets ;Multitimbral parts :3 keyboard parts (UP1, UP2, LWR) + 16 song parts ;Master Tuning :415.3 to 466.2 Hz ;Key Control (Transpose) :–6 to +5 in semitones (for audio/MIDI data) ;Tempo change :20 to 250 BPM for SMF and rhythms 75 to 125% for mp3 and WAV files ;Part mute functions :TRACK MUTE: Rhythms, SMF CENTER CANCEL: mp3, WAV, AUDIO INPUT signals Effects ;Keyboard parts (UP1, UP2, LWR), Rhythms/SMF section :Reverb: 8 types (selectable via Makeup Tools) Chorus: 8 types (selectable via Makeup Tools) MFX: 84 types for keyboard parts (selectable via Tone Part MFX), A & B for rhythm and SMF section (selectable via Makeup Tools) Parametric EQ: 6 presets + 1 User memory Multi-band compressor: 6 presets + 1 User memory Rhythm section ;Rhythms :Over 250 in 6 “Rhythm” families (localized rhythms for specific areas are included) ;Rhythm Composer :Internal Rhythm Composer, SMF-to-Rhythm Converter provided as PC application (Windows) on the bundled CD-ROM ;One Touch memories :4 programmable registrations per rhythm ;Rhythm Makeup Tools :Instrument-oriented editing Songs ;Real-time player :SMF (Format 0/1), KAR, mp3, WAV, mp3+CDG ;Song chord extractor :Automatic chord detection for SMF files ;SMF Makeup Tools :Instrument-oriented editing Oriental tunings ;MEMORY buttons :1, 2, 3 (storage of three USER SCALE sets of frequently used settings) ;USER SCALE buttons :Instant quarter-tone tuning of each note of a scale (C to B). Adjustable tuning range (–64 to +63 cent) for each button. Tunings can also be saved to Performance memories. Performance Memories ;Performance Lists :Unlimited number (storage on USB memory) Over 500 “Music Assistant” memories (internal memory) 5 “Factory Song” memories (internal memory) ;Performance memories per List :Max. 999 ;Search function :Quick location of SMF, audio and JPG files on the connected USB memory Demo ; :Yes Recording ;Media :USB Flash memory ;Save format :Audio files: WAV (44.1 kHz, 16-bit linear) Video ;Lyrics :SMF, mp3/WAV, mp3+CDG ;Slide shows :Picture folder linked to songs (recommended resolution: 512 x 384 or 1024 x 768 pixels) Panel controls ;Knob :VOLUME ;Rotary encoder :CURSOR/VALUE dial Connectors ;PHONES jack x2 :Stereo 1/4” phone type ;AUDIO INPUT jack :Stereo miniature phone type ;AUDIO OUTPUT jacks (L/Mono, R/Mono) :1/4” phone type ;USB ports :USB COMPUTER connector (Type A, reception and transmission of MIDI data) USB MEMORY (Type B, data storage devices) ;MIDI connectors :MIDI IN, MIDI OUT (Visual Control function) ;VIDEO OUTPUT jack :RCA-type (CVBS, PAL or NTSC – selectable) ;Foot pedal jacks :HOLD, SWITCH/EXPRESSION (programmable) General specifications ;Speakers :10 cm x 2 ;Rated power output :12 W x 2 ;Power supply :AC adaptor ;Power consumption :1,100 mA ;Auto Off function :Off, 10 min, 30 min, 240 min Accessories ; :Owner's Manual, AC adaptor, Power cord (for connecting the AC adaptor), Music rest, CD-ROM (Style Converter 4.0, USB driver) Options (sold separately) ;USB :USB Flash memory (M-UF-series) ;Pedals :DP-series/BOSS FS-5U foot switch Roland EV-series expression pedal Size and Weight （Without music rest） ;Width (W) :1,044 mm41-1/8 inches ;Depth (D) :317 mm12-1/2 inches ;Height (H) :129 mm5-1/8 inches ;Weight :7.5 kg16 lbs. 9 oz. Weight excluding AC adaptor and music rest Size and Weight （Including music rest） ;Width (W) :1,044 mm41-1/8 inches ;Depth (D) :317 mm12-1/2 inches ;Height (H) :301 mm11-7/8 inches ;Weight :7.5 kg16 lbs. 9 oz. Weight excluding AC adaptor and music rest Category:BK Series